Should have just called him whiskey
by adamalove777
Summary: Sharon is being followed by a mysterious car..who will she call? Also should mention(as I forgot to) that in this A/U Andy is not a recovering alcoholic. I know some people like that faucet of his personality-it is part of who he is, but in my little world of this one fic he is not. Hope you guys enjoy!


Sharon stepped outside of the automatic doors of the supermarket. She looked around the deserted parking lot. She hated going shopping late at night. She knew the dangers that empty parking lots could hold late at night. Unfortunately she had forgotten that she had virtually nothing in her cabinets after the long case the division had just had, and she didn't think she could take another evening of take-out.

As she neared her car, using the key fob to pop the trunk, she quickly realized she wasn't alone. There was a car, parked in the shadows of the parking lot. Sharon swallowed hard, and wished she had her gun on her. She mentally chastised herself for going to the store this late without telling anyone where she was going. As she watched the car out of the corner of her eye, she quickly put her groceries in the trunk. The car remained in the shadows, and she saw no movement. Sharon took note of the defining features of the car and started to memorize the license plate number. Her inner detective could let her do no less. She quickly got into her car, automatically locking the doors, and put her seat belt on. Out of habit she checked her backseat.

Empty.

She breathed a sigh of relief and started up the car. Her headlights washed over the dimly lit lot and she turned the car left, towards the street exit. She heard the other car start and watched as its path soon matched her own. She nervously drove towards her house but tried to reassure herself it was probably just a coincidence. Sharon was a police captain, thinking like a criminal was her this time she was just overreacting.

_ But what if I'm not?_ A small voice inside her head asked. She knew it was always better to be safe than sorry. She decided to check if the car was actually following her. She turned down a side street and the car instantly turned in sync with her. She sped up and decided to check again. She made another turn, this one impromptu and the other car's tires squelched as it quickly changed course to turn with her. Sharon now knew with certainty the other car was following her. She thought about the best course of action. She really didn't want to call the police-she didn't really have a crime to report. Yet she also knew that she couldn't lead the car to her house.

At the next corner she looked at the street sign. It read Firestone Boulevard. Firestone Boulevard…wasn't that close to where Lt. Flynn lived? Sharon suddenly remembered it was the team's annual poker night. She had been invited by Tao before, but she had never wanted to impose. She wondered if she could call the team. She hated to break up their night to cool off after a long case, but on the other hand she was afraid and it was her team of detectives for god's sake. She quickly turned onto the street(the car trailing behind-it had been almost seven minutes since she had confirmed they were following her) and flipped open her cell phone. She quickly chose "Andy Flynn home" from her contacts and pressed call. The phone was answered on the second ring. Provenza's voice came through the line, obviously out of breath and still laughing at some joke. Sharon could hear shouting and laughter in the background.

"Hello?" "Lt. Provenza this is Sharon." She said quickly, hoping he'd sense her urgency.

She heard an audible sigh and Provenza yell to the others to be quiet.

"Yes captain?" Provenza said with an edge of annoyance in his tone.

" Listen I don't want to explain too much but I'm being followed. I think the people following me may have been involved with case we just closed. I-"

"Where are you?" Provenza interrupted.

"I'm on Firestone Boulevard." She said quickly "Listen I think you should-"

"Hold on captain" Provenza said and Sharon heard him repeat her location to someone else.

"Listen Provenza. Is Tao there? Could you maybe have him run the plates through the system?

" "Yeah he is here. Give me the number" Provenza said. She quickly reiterated the number. They waited for a moment and then Tao's voice came through the line.

"Yes captain it's them. Apparently it's our former suspect's cousin. He is part of the same gang, just a smaller faction. Keep driving straight, Firestone is a long stretch, and backup should be there any minute."

"Thank you" Sharon said as she chocked back a sob she didn't know she was holding wasn't sure why it was affecting her so much but she had just realized how scared she had been.

Suddenly she saw another car sweep onto the street, but in the darkness was unable to identify it. Her anxiety instantly grew. What had she gotten herself into? Who was this new car? Another member of the gang? She thought nervously.

A moment later she saw the familiar red and blue lights flashing. Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. The car quickly tried to swerve out away but was surrounded by squad cars. The car that had just joined their processional had turned to block in the original car. Sharon stared at it confusedly until she recognized the car under the street light-Andy Flynn's car. The perpetrators were fortunately in no mood to be shot and were quickly apprehended by the men in the squad cars. As the situation became decidedly less dangerous, Sharon realized Andy Flynn was still leaning against his car, surveying the scene. As she finished giving her statement, Sharon made her way over to him.

"Lieutenant- I-"Andy gave her a strange sort of smile.

"What?" she asked self-consciously smoothing her hair.

"Nothing at all Captain. I've just never seen you at a loss for words." His face grew serious "But there might be a pretty good reason for that. Are you okay?" he asked, touching her arm and searching her eyes worriedly.

Sharon felt a jolt of emotion as he touched her. She wondered if it came from the fact she didn't know the last time anyone had touched her or because of the adrenaline still pumping through her veins or perhaps something else… She gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm.

"I'm fine now." She looked at him for a moment "Thank you Andy." She said sincerely. "I can't believe you-" she trailed off.

Andy looked taken aback. "Can't believe I what?"

Sharon looked at him for a moment, seemingly weighing her words " I can't believe you came and followed that car yourself. I mean- backup was coming". She finished somewhat lamely.

Andy grew serious again "Listen Cap- Sharon. We might have had a rough beginning-hell we hated each other" Sharon laughed out loud and Andy smiled again "But this squad- we are a family. We are always here for one another. You needed help- of course I'd be here. Especially since this was a situation we all were involved in. But even if we weren't- family looks out for one another."

Sharon smiled and without thinking, reached out and squeezed Andy's hand. He reassuredly squeezed it back. "Want to come over and knock the edge off with a few of us? You've had a hell of a night. And since Rusty is gone for the weekend I figured maybe you wouldn't want to go back to your apartment right now. I understand if you don't feel up to it but-"Andy trailed off, much like Sharon had done a moment before.

Sharon almost protested but stopped herself. "Love to" she said with a smile.

"Alright then!" Andy exclaimed.

They each got into their respective cars and Sharon followed Andy back to his house. The squad(even Provenza)welcomed her with open arms and soon Sharon wasn't thinking about the case at all. Monday there would be paperwork and headaches galore but for tonight she was just having fun .By the end of the evening Provenza was asleep on Andy's couch, Tao was driving Sykes, Buzz, Sanchez home and Andy was sitting contentedly with his winnings and a glass of whiskey beside him. Sharon gathered up her things and began to look for her keys. She had a drink but since she had to drive home she was well below the legal limit. Andy made a noise and she realized he was holding her keys.

"Here you go" he said dangling her keys on his forefinger.

She reached for them and slid them into her hand. Impulsively she gave Andy a hug. He seemed a bit startled for a moment then he hugged her back.

"Goodnight Sharon" he said softly into her ear. She shuddered from the proximity and the way his breath felt by her ear.

"Well I better get out of here before I wake up Provenza. Because I'm pretty sure if I do that- some gang member will be the least of my worries." She said quickly. Andy laughed, standing up to walk her to the door. As she went to step out, she turned around one last time.

"I'm glad you were there Andy" she said softly. He gave her a smile and a nod. As Sharon got into her car she knew she would only think about one thing tonight: Andy Flynn. His sly grins, his way of calling her "family", and the way his whiskey laden breath sent shivers up her spine.

She laughed out loud at the thought that entered her head next: they should have just called him whiskey.


End file.
